Quero Lhe Usar
by Mari May
Summary: Por causa do passado com Madara, Mito achou que seria a melhor opção para persuadir o Uchiha e descobrir se ele atacaria Konoha. Este viu na situação a oportunidade perfeita para se vingar de Hashirama. Mas será que o amor que sentiam um pelo outro realmente foi superado? – MadaMito
1. Capítulo 1

**Olá, seus lindos e suas lindas! 8D**

**Bem-vindos ao maravilhoso mundo do amor proibido de Madara e Mito, rs.**

**Eu já tinha pensado em escrever sobre esse casal, mas nunca tinha pensado NO QUE exatamente escrever. Até que, esses dias, me mostraram o vídeo do Coronel Jesuíno, de "Gabriela", falando de um jeito comicamente grosseiro para a mulher: "Deite-se que eu quero lhe usar!". Eu e certas amigas trolls começamos a zoar, e um dia elas estavam comentando sobre a fanfic SasuSaku "Amável", que me deu vontade de escrever sobre um romance proibido.**

**Pensei em OroAnko e MadaMito, mas optei pelo último. A inspiração veio, a história foi fluindo, e o que era pra ser uma one-shot deu mais páginas do que o esperado HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Essa fanfic é bem diferente das que costumo escrever. Primeiro pela narrativa: geralmente faço parágrafos de pelo menos quatro linhas, muito diálogo, pensamentos de vez em quando, e nem sempre há flashback. E nessa, usei uma narrativa com a qual trabalho poucas vezes, e ainda misturei pensamentos (entre aspas) e flashbacks (em itálico). Porém, esse flashback será sempre usado na 2a parte de cada capítulo, enquanto a 1a mostrará o presente, intercalando as épocas;**

**Segundo porque contém hentai. E não, não é a primeira vez que escrevo hentai. Porém, eu nunca postei os que escrevi, e estes eram referentes à ~primeira vez~. Aqui, os personagens não são mais virgens. Mas, um com o outro, nunca haviam tido relações sexuais. Confesso que bate uma certa vergonha postar cenas de sexo HAHAHAHAHA mas era algo que eu queria postar há muito tempo, desde que houvesse uma boa oportunidade. E estou tendo. :3 (mas, para os mais tarados de plantão, vou logo avisando para não esperarem grandes "aventuras sexuais", será algo "normal" ok?).**

**Também é a primeira vez que escrevo com a temática da traição, e tomei cuidado para criar um enredo onde a Mito pudesse ser mais compreendida do que julgada.**

**Aproveitem, e sejam bonzinhos nas reviews HAHAHAHAHA! :D'**

**FANFIC DEDICADA A:**** Elize, Andréia, Bruna, Beatriz e Gabriela! Apreciem com devas-, digo, moderação! ;D**

* * *

A iluminação do crepúsculo aos poucos se esvaía.

A cachoeira em frente à caverna formava um véu barulhento e turvo.

Através dele, a silhueta de duas pessoas podia ser percebida.

"Não se aproxime tanto", ela pensava.

- Mito... – ele sussurrou.

"Não..."

Seu corpo não obedecia a sua mente.

- Mito, se soubesse o quanto esperei por isso...

"Mentiroso."

- Quanta beleza numa mulher só... – ele afagava seu rosto.

"É só um plano, não é?"

Aproximou-se de seu ouvido:

- Finalmente irei fazê-la minha. Só minha.

"É só um plano para eu arrancar informações dele... Não é?"

- Madara... – murmurou, quase inaudível, hipnotizada.

- Estive lhe observando muito antes de Hashirama... Mas você o escolheu. Todos preferem os Senjus, não é?

- Shhh... – ela o calou com o dedo indicador sobre seus lábios – Isso não importa agora.

- Tem certeza?

Sua expressão impassível, por um momento, emanou tensão.

"Não... Ele não pode perceber..."

- Seu olhar é de culpa.

- Não! – apressou-se em dizer.

Tão rápido que ambos se surpreenderam.

"Droga... Eu deveria apenas me aproximar dele e no máximo deixá-lo tocar rapidamente meu corpo, mas nada além..."

Madara lançou-lhe um sorriso devasso.

"Nada..."

Prendeu-a contra a parede.

"...além."

A parede atrás de si estava gelada...

Então por que sentia-se tão quente?

"Ele só vai se aproveitar para uma vingança pessoal contra Hashirama."

- Eu sempre quis você...

"Mentira. O que você sempre quis era atingir o clã Senju."

- Eu te quero agora...

"Você só quer me usar."

- Se quiser desistir, essa é a hora.

"Não posso desistir. Pois também tenho que lhe usar."

A ruiva levou as mãos a cada um de seus coques e, num movimento lento, desfez ambos, permitindo que seu cabelo caísse suavemente sobre os ombros enquanto fitava um Uchiha deslumbrado.

Só não sabia se era realmente por ela ou por estar prestes a concretizar uma forma de vingança tão clichê mas inegavelmente tão eficaz.

Talvez fosse pelos dois.

"Quero lhe usar... Para proteger minha vila. Meu marido. Todos."

- Venha. – ela ordenou.

"É só para isso... Não é?"

No segundo seguinte, já sentia a língua de Madara passeando pelo seu pescoço, enquanto a imprensava mais contra a parede.

E então sentiu os lábios dele sobre os seus, a língua hábil brincando com a sua, como se necessitassem se encontrar há muito tempo.

Ou melhor, se reencontrar.

Não tardou para se separarem diante da falta de ar que lhes acometeu.

- Madara... – ofegou.

Ele deslizou as mãos pela abertura de seu quimono, fazendo-o cair até sua cintura. Estremeceu diante do frio que agora era mais intenso pela exposição da pele.

Mas foi um frio temporário, pois bastou Madara tocar-lhe de novo que um intenso calor invadiu seu corpo.

Voltaram a se beijar lascivamente, os braços de Mito em volta do pescoço do homem, e as mãos dele entretendo-se com os seios firmes e macios.

De repente, ele a pegou no colo, deixando um rastro de beijos do queixo ao vão entre os seios, e começou a lamber o contorno dos mesmos, fazendo a Uzumaki delirar.

- Aah... Aah... – era o único som que conseguia emitir.

Por que a sensação dos dedos dele em seu corpo era tão boa?

Tãoincrivelmenteboa?

Não se sentia assim com seu próprio marido.

Hashirama era bonito, leal, íntegro, calmo, carinhoso e uma série de qualidades que lhe escapavam à memória. De fato, era uma companhia indiscutivelmente agradável, e era tratada muito bem por ele.

Contudo, não o amava.

Seu casamento com o Senju foi arranjado pelo clã Uzumaki. Mas quis pelo menos esclarecer ao noivo que não concordava com aquilo. Ele apenas sorriu e disse: "Não se preocupe, farei o que estiver ao meu alcance para conquistá-la. Ou, pelo menos, não ser infeliz."

Aquilo a comoveu, mas não o suficiente para esquecer aquele que realmente amava: Madara Uchiha.

Se conheceram quando Madara foi ao País do Redemoinho em missão, e passou pela Vila do Turbilhão. Como os Uzumaki eram parentes distantes dos Senju e estes possuíam certa rivalidade com os Uchiha, ele não era visto com bons olhos.

Mas aquele homem a fascinava desde a primeira vez que o viu.

* * *

_- Bom dia. Sou Madara Uchiha, do País do Fogo. Vim para a missão solicitada._

_- Obrigado. – disse o líder da vila – Mas... Você não viria com seu irmão?_

_Uma tensão quase imperceptível passou pelo rosto do homem. Quase, porque apenas Mito, filha do líder, notou._

_- Meu irmão... Faleceu em batalha dias antes de partirmos._

_Os indivíduos ali presentes se entreolharam, chocados, e o líder disse:_

_- Sinto muito._

_- Tudo bem._

_- Então, espero que não se importe se eu mandar algumas pessoas para acompanhá-lo. Digo, eu já iria mandar de qualquer maneira, para auxiliá-lo, já que você não conhece bem esse lugar, mas agora você precisa mais ainda, não é?_

_- Uh... – ele não pareceu muito satisfeito – Se é assim que prefere..._

_Ele escolheu dois Uzumaki, além de sua filha._

_- Uma mulher?_

_- Não me subestime. – ela disse, fazendo com que seus olhares cruzassem – Já realizei muitas missões dentro e fora do meu país, então experiência não me falta._

_- Hunf... Nunca trabalhei com mulheres._

_- Por que não quis ou nunca teve oportunidade?_

_- As Uchiha não são muito de lutar. Poucas se tornam ninjas. Mas enfim, não é hora de falar disso. – ele voltou a encarar o líder – Se não se importa, gostaria de partir imediatamente._

_- Claro. Eles irão buscar suas coisas._

_Assim que se arrumaram, os quatro começaram a caminhada. Havia um Uzumaki à frente, Mito ao lado de Madara, e o outro Uzumaki atrás._

_- Vocês vieram me auxiliar ou me vigiar? – ele murmurou para a ruiva._

_- Sabe que não tem boa fama por aqui. Mas precisamos da sua ajuda, então..._

_- Hunf..._

_Como ele não disse mais nada, ela também ficou calada. Mas estava sempre olhando de relance para o rapaz. Devia ter uns vinte anos, como ela. E era muito bonito, além de parecer forte e habilidoso. Porém, havia uma aura de tristeza à sua volta. Algo que provocava uma barreira entre ele e outras pessoas. Chegava a dar medo, até._

_E a cada minuto ela tinha vontade de ultrapassar essa barreira. Será que conseguiria?_

_- Se quer me olhar, seja discreta pelo menos._

_- O-o quê?! – ela exclamou, sem-graça._

_- Que irritante._

_Fitando-a, viu que estava sorrindo, e se surpreendeu._

_- Você não vai me intimidar com seu mau-humor. – afirmou, triunfante por ter conseguido deixá-lo mais surpreso ainda, mesmo que por uma fração de segundos._

_- Apenas cuide da sua vida! – e desviou o olhar do dela, cruzando os braços._

_Madara, aliado aos três Uzumakis, obteve sucesso em sua missão. E foi evidente a sintonia que havia entre ele e Mito, tanto em estratégias quanto em campo de batalha. _

_Isso chegou aos ouvidos do líder, que orgulhou-se de sua filha, e apreciou a eficácia do Uchiha. Passou a chamá-lo com mais freqüência para missões em seu país, sempre escoltado por Mito e outros Uzumakis._

* * *

**E então, gente, o que acham? Madara realmente esqueceu a Mito, como ela pensa? Como ela vai lidar com isso? Conjecturem. ;]**


	2. Capítulo 2

Madara a colocou no chão, e ela o segurou pelos ombros. Foi à sua orelha, a qual mordiscou, e o Uchiha fechou os olhos para aproveitar a sensação. Ela seguiu para seu pescoço, sugando-o quase como uma vampira e deixando marcas. O homem arfava.

Ao se afastar, puxou a blusa de Madara para cima, jogando num canto qualquer daquele lugar. E o corpo atlético foi revelado. Músculos, peitoral, abdômen... Mito queria tocar em tudo. Sentir tudo. Cada centímetro.

Empurrou-o com delicadeza, fazendo com que sentasse, e inclinou-se sobre ele para induzi-lo a deitar. Beijava o canto de seus lábios enquanto acariciava as partes do corpo expostas, deixando rastros de calor.

Então ela levantou, permitindo que o resto do quimono caísse, deixando-a apenas com a roupa íntima inferior. Jogou-o para trás, com os pés, e Madara já sentia sua excitação literalmente tomar forma.

Mito agachou-se e, lentamente, tirou a calça do Uchiha. Engatinhou sobre ele e, ao inclinar-se para beijá-lo, sentiu duas mãos firmes em suas coxas, que ora apertavam, ora deslizavam sobre as mesmas. Até que pularam para sua cintura, e Madara a virou, sendo ele agora a ficar por cima.

"Ela só está me usando para conseguir informações...", pensava, enquanto sentia uma mão delicada acariciando seu rosto. "Até parece que ela voltou a se aproximar de mim só pelos velhos tempos..."

- Madara... Eu te amo. – disse em tom sedutor, com aqueles lábios convidativos.

"Mentirosa. Nunca me amou de verdade. Se me amasse, não teria escolhido Hashirama."

- Eu também sempre esperei por esse dia.

"Para me apunhalar pelas costas? Quanta gentileza."

Ela depositou leves beijos em seu colo, demonstrando um carinho que Madara não acreditava ainda existir da parte dela.

Não mais.

"Sou um tolo. Já podia ter atacado Konoha há muito tempo. Mas fiquei adiando o ataque por causa..."

Mito abraçou-o pelo pescoço e sua língua passou pelo lábio inferior de Madara, lentamente adentrando sua boca para um beijo avassalador.

"...dela."

Tateava as curvas daquele corpo esguio, o maior contato com a pele provocando arrepios em ambos. O suor já percorria seus corpos.

"Eu não queria usá-la desse jeito... Mas ela não me deixa outra escolha."

Separaram-se, buscando ar, e os corações acelerados podiam ser ouvidos. Fitaram-se, e naquele instante uma vontade de desistir abateu ambos.

Se continuassem, seria um caminho sem volta.

Iriam macular o laço até então imaculado que tinham.

O renegado e a primeira-dama de Konoha.

Como o destino pôde ser tão cruel?

Eles se amaram. Se amavam. Se amariam para sempre. Então, por quê?

POR QUÊ?

Ficaram imóveis, apenas se encarando. E Madara, num gesto surpreendentemente carinhoso, beijou a testa de Mito.

Ela era a única que conseguia acender uma faísca de humanidade no meio daquele fogo de ódio que o consumia.

* * *

_Um dia, apenas Madara e Mito saíram em missão, pois os ninjas estavam em falta. O País do Redemoinho vinha sofrendo inúmeros ataques, e vários morreram. Os outros deveriam ficar para ajudar._

_- Enfim sós. – a ruiva brincou._

_- O que quer dizer?_

_- Quero dizer que finalmente poderei conhecê-lo melhor._

_- Por que?_

_- Nunca nos falamos muito nas missões, mas eu fui percebendo, Madara... – ele a fitava com olhar interrogativo, e ela continuou – Você confia em mim, não é?_

_- Como?!_

_- Você foi sutil, mas eu percebi. Sempre preferia agir em dupla comigo, havia táticas que você só falava pra mim, e quanto sentávamos em volta da fogueira pra descansar, sempre prestava atenção no que eu dizia e ignorava os outros. Cheguei a te ver sorrindo de canto algumas vezes pras besteiras que eu falava. – ela riu._

_- Sorria por achar idiota demais._

_- Ok, ok, pode ficar se fingindo de forte o quanto quiser..._

_- Fingindo? Olha quantas missões perigosas eu já fiz e...!_

_- Não falo de força física, Madara. – ela parou de andar, e pôs a mão sobre o peito dele – Falo de força emocional._

_- ...emocional?_

_- Sim. A sua frieza é uma armadura contra o mundo. Você não quer se envolver com ninguém porque já foi muito ferido, então tenta se proteger de criar laços. Mas às vezes isso é inevitável, né? Pois todos nós precisamos de laços. Precisamos de pessoas em que a gente confie a ponto de conseguir abrir nosso coração, e fraquejar._

_- Tsc... Você não sabe de nada!_

_- Eu sei o que pude observar. O resto eu só saberia se você me contasse._

_- Você não tem que saber..._

_- Saber o que?_

_- Nada! – ele se exaltou, caminhando raivosamente para frente – Não se meta na minha vida!_

_- É sobre seu irmão?_

_Ele ficou estático. Mas não olhou para trás._

_Ouviu os passos daquela intrometida cada vez mais próximos, até que ela parou. Estava às suas costas._

_- O que está insinuando?_

_- Eu também percebi aquele dia que você falou com meu pai. A morte dele não foi exatamente um acidente, não é?_

_De repente, ele se virou e, de maneira brusca, segurou-a pela gola da roupa de modo que só a ponta dos pés tocava o chão._

_Mito não mostrou medo._

_- Está querendo dizer que EU matei meu irmão? É isso?_

_- Não. Mas, de alguma forma, você se considera culpado por isso, não considera? – sentiu o braço dele tremer enquanto a segurava – Por que? O que você fez que te atormenta tanto?_

_Devagar, ele a pôs de volta ao chão._

_- Que diferença faz você saber?_

_- Estarei ajudando a tirar um peso das suas costas._

_- E o que você ganha com isso?_

_- Nada. Mas quero te ajudar mesmo assim._

_- Por que? Por que se importa tanto comigo?_

_O rosto dela ganhou um tom escarlate._

_- O-o que tem de errado em m-me importar? – vociferou._

_- Hunf..._

_Ele, então, voltou a caminhar._

_- Ei! Onde pensa que v-_

_- Um dia._

_- Quê?_

_- Um dia... – ele a encara – Eu conto. Até lá, prove se merece mesmo ser digna dessa minha suposta confiança em você._

_Ela sorriu. Sabia que havia conseguido mexer com ele de alguma forma._

_O que era bom, pois ele mexia com ela desde aquele primeiro encontro._

_Não conseguia parar de pensar nele. Estava sempre ansiosa pela próxima missão juntos. Gostava de, aos poucos, descobrir coisas sobre aquele rapaz tão misterioso, distante e mau-humorado. _

_No começo ele a ignorava, ou se irritava, mas com o tempo foi cedendo. Talvez por achar que, respondida uma pergunta, ela logo desistiria de outra. Mas logo vinha a próxima. Quando caía em si, já estavam travando um diálogo. Até que algum Uzumaki falava com Mito, e Madara bufava. Não queria interagir com eles._

_Não com eles._

_Só com ela._

_Pois ela parecia realmente interessada nele como pessoa, não como um perigo em potencial por causa da rivalidade Senju x Uchiha._

* * *

**E aí, gente? Gostaram de conhecer ~o outro lado~ de Madara? Ele também está sofrendo ):_  
_**


	3. Capítulo 3

Madara retirou a peça íntima de Mito, ansioso porque o clímax de aproximava. Ela, com os pés, arrastou a peça íntima dele até os tornozelos, e ele, ainda deitado, movimentou as pernas de modo a retirá-la por completo.

Deslizou os dedos pelo ventre da mulher em direção à sua intimidade, tocando-a suavemente, e Mito se encontrava cada vez mais excitada.

Razão era algo que, naquele momento, ela já não mais possuía.

- Madara... – ela dizia baixinho, de olhos fechados.

- Mito... – ele soprou contra seu pescoço.

E então, os dois amantes se fundiram.

Sentimentos contidos há anos eram agora consumados.

Mito gemeu, cravando as unhas nas costas de Madara, num gesto involuntário para tentar conter o prazer que lhe tomava enquanto ele se movia dentro dela.

Até que, após segundos que pareciam uma longa – e incrível – eternidade, chegaram ao ápice.

A sensação de plenitude era indescritível. E poder compartilhar tal sensação com a pessoa amada – mesmo que ambos não soubessem que eram amados – tornava tudo mais fantástico.

Porém, era um conto-de-fadas que eles sabiam que não teria final feliz.

Madara desabou sobre ela, ambos exaustos e ofegantes. Então, ele virou-se e ficou ao seu lado. Mito deitou sobre seu peito, e não esperava que ele fizesse qualquer movimento. Mas ele a abraçou, assustando-a. Ao fitá-lo, viu que ele a observava com um olhar enigmático. Parecia que estava e não estava ali.

- O que foi? – indagou, tentando parecer indiferente, mas sem sucesso.

- Nada...

- Como "nada"?! Esse seu olhar...

- Vá dormir.

- Vá você também.

Encararam-se, sérios.

- Eu... Não quero. – ele disse.

- Por quê?

- Porque esse talvez seja meu último momento bom.

- O... O que quer dizer?

Ele apenas acariciou sua cabeça, brincando com as mechas de seu cabelo.

- Madara... – as lágrimas começaram a brotar.

- Não adianta chorar. Agora é tarde demais. Fizemos nossas escolhas. Que, ironicamente, culminaram nessa noite.

- C-como?

- Você só queria me usar para conseguir informações, e eu, para me vingar do meu maior rival, Hashirama. Conseguimos o que queríamos. Amanhã veremos as conseqüências dessa loucura.

Mito sabia que aquilo era verdade.

Sabia desde o momento que resolveu seguir com esse plano.

Mas a verbalização de tudo doía mais do que apenas pensar.

Porque, enquanto apenas pensava, nada era confirmado.

"Talvez no fundo ele ainda me ame, assim como eu o amo...", era essa sua esperança, era isso que a faria se sentir menos imunda ao trair seu marido, pois pelo menos haveria sentimento envolvido.

Mas era algo unilateral? Era realmente unilateral?

- Você... Não me ama mais?

Aquilo o pegou de surpresa.

Amor?

Do que ela estava falando?

Não era apenas ELE que a amava ali?

Mas, também, de que adiantava confirmar alguma coisa agora?

No dia seguinte, eles iriam se separar para sempre, de uma forma ou de outra.

- Isso não importa.

- Mas é claro que impor-

- Amanhã eu vou atacar Konoha.

- O-O QUÊ? – ela exclamou, sentando-se subitamente.

- Não foi para isso que você veio? Amanhã vou atacar Konoha. E lutar contra Hashirama. Mas, mesmo se eu vencer, você não vai me apoiar, né? Não vai ficar comigo... Se não ficou antes, não é agora que ficará.

Ela tremia.

- Por que esse espanto? Você sabia que eu era assim. Sabia no que eu havia me tornado. Já previa que eu iria fazer isso, e só queria saber "quando" para avisar o maridinho e os preciosos habitantes da vila que só subestimam e manipulam os Uchiha. Então...!

- PÁRA! – ela gritou, tapando os ouvidos, as lágrimas vindo sem cessar.

Madara sentou-se e a agarrou pelos pulsos.

- Pare com isso! Você já sabia no que ia se meter! Então, por que veio, hein? Por que veio se sabia que iria sofrer? Por que não mandou uma vadia qualquer?

- Porque eu não queria!

- O que...?

- Eu... Não suportaria... Se fosse outra além de mim. – ela pegou seu quimono, cobrindo-se, tentando se esconder enquanto admitia o que não deveria admitir – Eu sei que você já teve outras, mas... Não queria te ajudar a ter uma... Além disso, era meu dever como primeira-dama correr o risco. Afinal, você poderia matá-la depois se desconfiasse de alguma coisa.

Ele voltou a agarrá-la pelos pulsos, dessa vez prendendo-a contra o chão.

- E você pensou que, pelo nosso passado, eu abriria uma exceção para você? – ele aproximou o rosto do dela, encostando a ponta de seus narizes – Quanta prepotência...

- Se é assim, mate-me. Morrerei com honra. Mesmo indo além do que o planejado, minha intenção era a melhor possível para minha vila.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

- Então... Que assim seja.

* * *

_A proximidade entre Mito e Madara aumentava a cada dia. A companhia um do outro havia se tornado uma necessidade._

_Um dia, na volta de uma missão, Mito sugeriu que eles relaxassem._

_- Mas como?_

_- Vamos procurar alguma clareira para deitar e ver as estrelas!_

_- ...que divertido. – ironizou._

_- Não precisa ser tão divertido, apenas relaxante._

_- Ou tedioso._

_- Aiai... Vamos tentar, ok?_

_Deitaram-se no gramado. Mito respirou fundo, e fitou Madara. Ele a fitou de volta._

_- Você veio me ver ou ver as estrelas?_

_- Engraçadinho... Só estou feliz por você ter vindo. - ela sorriu com as bochechas vermelhas._

_- Você fica feliz com tão pouco..._

_- Pra mim não é pouco. – observou a expressão confusa dele, e prosseguiu – Eu... Eu me apaixonei por você, Madara._

_- Q-quê?! – até ele acabou corando._

_- Começou como uma brincadeira particular pra tentar entender seu jeito, mas... Mas desde a primeira vez que te vi, senti algo diferente dentro de mim... E isso foi crescendo com o tempo e... Ai, me desculpa, eu não devia estar falando disso! – ela rolou para o lado oposto ao dele, envergonhada por ter sido tão impulsiva._

_De repente, sentiu sua mão sendo puxada. Voltou a olhar na direção de Madara._

_Ele a segurava firmemente, parecendo que tinha medo que ela fosse embora a qualquer momento._

_- Eu... Quando comecei a usar muito o Mangekyou Sharingan, fiquei cego. No desespero, arranquei os olhos do meu irmão, implantei em mim e despertei um Mangekyou Sharingan supremo. Mas, quando perguntaram ao meu irmão o que aconteceu, ele disse que me deu por livre e espontânea vontade para eu proteger o clã Uchiha. Alguns acreditaram, outros não. Depois, ele quis continuar trabalhando como ninja mesmo cego, e morreu em batalha._

_Mito não sabia como reagir. Madara havia feito algo muito egoísta. No desespero, claro, mas ainda assim... E não parecia que ele sentia tanto remorso. O orgulho pelos olhos poderosos que adquiriu parecia falar mais alto que qualquer vestígio de culpa que pudesse existir._

_- Você ainda pode dizer que me ama mesmo depois de conhecer meu lado mais podre?_

_Ela colocou a outra mão sobre a dele, e disse:_

_- Não vou fingir que não fiquei com medo, mas... Acho que todos nós cometemos erros... E temos o direito de recomeçar... Se seu irmão falou isso, é porque te perdoou. Então, posso perdoá-lo também._

_O rapaz ficou chocado. Jurava que ela nunca mais iria querer saber dele. Que iria xingá-lo, condená-lo, julgá-lo._

_Como ela podia ser assim?_

_E por que ele se sentiu tão aliviado?_

_Sentou-se, e ela resolveu seguir seu movimento. Ficaram frente a frente._

_Com a mão livre, Madara segurou seu pescoço, usando o polegar para fazer carinho em sua face. Mito ficou surpresa e mais rubra do que já estava._

_Foi quando sentiu os lábios dele sobre os seus. Beijando-a devagar e suave, provocando um calor que percorreu todo seu corpo._

_E ele também sentiu esse calor, pois também nunca havia feito isso antes._

_Mito beijou-o de volta. Meio desajeitada e insegura, mas havia química entre eles, então logo havia uma sincronia perfeita, e suas línguas se encontraram naquele beijo calmo e longo._

_Desejaram que o tempo parasse ali mesmo._

* * *

**Ai gente, que vontade de chorar quando revisei esse capítulo, é muito sofrimento... D': (sim, reclamo mas continuo escrevendo/lendo essas coisas rs)**


	4. Capítulo 4

Mito estava disposta a morrer em missão.

Mesmo se fosse pelas mãos do homem que amava.

No entanto, em vez de fazer selos de um jutsu qualquer, ou usar genjutsu, ou até mesmo taijutsu, o homem à sua frente simplesmente a pegou no colo, deixando o quimono no chão.

- Afogamento? Por essa eu não esperava.

Ele apenas bufou enquanto saía da caverna, sentindo a água da cachoeira respingando sobre si.

Parou à beira do rio, e entrou com ela na água.

- E-ei, o que pensa q-

- Shhh... Apenas prepare-se.

- Pra quê?! – ela estava tensa, e aquela água gelada só piorava tudo.

- Eu disse que iria te matar... – ele sorriu maliciosamente – Mas não no sentido que pensou.

- E em que sentido é? – perguntou, nervosa.

Já estavam no meio do rio.

- No sentido de que... – ele aproximou-se de seu ouvido, e sussurrou – Irei matá-la de prazer.

Um arrepio percorreu o corpo da Uzumaki, e não era por causa do frio. De repente, assim como na caverna, seu corpo começou a esquentar diante da idéia de ser tomada por Madara.

Agora, mais uma vez.

- Só me responda uma coisa primeiro. – falou enquanto ainda era capaz de raciocinar – Você ainda me ama?

Encararam-se, sérios. Até que ele a soltou, deixando-a de pé, e a abraçou. E apertou o abraço.

Ela entendeu que era sua maneira de dizer sim.

Sentindo alívio misturado a dor pela separação iminente e pelo destino incerto do homem que amava, retribuiu o abraço, beijando seu rosto várias vezes antes de seguir para aqueles lábios incapazes de pronunciar "eu te amo" mesmo num momento crítico, por causa de seu orgulho ferido.

Ela havia casado com a pessoa que ele mais admirava e invejava: Hashirama Senju. Sentia-se duplamente traído.

Ali, novamente, os dois amantes entregaram-se um ao outro. E perderam a noção do tempo.

O que sabiam era que, de repente, a madrugada já havia chegado.

Mito precisava partir, pois passar a noite com ele denunciaria a situação, além de que... Madara iria descansar para o ataque que faria naquele dia.

E Mito iria avisar a todos.

E iria lutar contra ele.

Voltou à caverna, onde vestiu seu quimono. Saiu, e Madara ainda estava dentro d'água, recostado na beirada, de costas para ela.

Mito andou até ele e agachou-se.

- Nos veremos mais tarde...

O Uchiha fitou-a de cabeça para baixo.

Na posição em que estavam, trocaram um último beijo.

Quando se afastaram, Madara sentiu uma lágrima caindo sobre sua testa enquanto Mito se levantava depressa.

Sem olhar para trás, ela saiu correndo dali.

Chorou boa parte do caminho até Konoha.

* * *

_Após o primeiro beijo, Mito e Madara resolveram namorar em segredo, pois a jovem queria esperar o melhor momento para contar ao pai que o companheiro de trabalho tornou-se aquele com quem pretendia casar um dia. Pois por mais eficiente que Madara fosse, ainda era um Uchiha, e ainda tinha fama de problemático por estar sempre arranjando briga com Hashirama Senju._

_Um dia, quando voltaram de uma missão, os dois encontraram a Vila do Turbilhão completamente destruída._

_- O que houve aqui? – perguntou, desesperada – Cadê meu pai? Minha família? Cadê?_

_- Eu e meus homens levamos os sobreviventes ao País do Fogo. – uma voz masculina disse._

_Virando-se para ver quem era, deparou-se com Hashirama, rapaz que só conhecia de vista nas reuniões em sua mansão._

_- O que faz aqui? – Madara indagou, não muito contente em ver seu maior rival ali._

_- Senjus e Uzumakis são parentes distantes. Você foi chamado para ajudá-los daquela vez porque era urgente e, de algum modo, ganhou a confiança pelo menos do líder e de sua filha. Porém, ainda há rivalidade entre nossos clãs. Então, os Senjus foram enviados para ajudar os sobreviventes. Resolvemos levar os que encontramos para o nosso país. E um grupo ficou para esperar o retorno dela. – olhou em direção a Mito._

_- Mas... Mas por que fizeram isso com a gente? – a ruiva estava aos prantos._

_- Parece que... A habilidade de selamento de vocês, e sua longevidade... Começaram a assustar algumas pessoas..._

_- Não... Não... Não! – ela abraçou Madara, buscando conforto, e ele a envolveu em seus braços._

_Hashirama lançou um olhar curioso sobre os dois._

_Chegando ao País do Fogo, Mito reencontrou seu pai e seus parentes sobreviventes, além de outros poucos Uzumakis._

_Ela agora morava no mesmo país de Madara. Por causa de uma tragédia irreparável, mas pelo menos isso a deixava feliz, poder vê-lo sempre sem precisar de missões._

_Porém, a relação deles começou a levantar suspeitas. E os murmurinhos chegaram aos dois clãs._

_Um dia, Madara e Mito foram chamados a uma sala, onde se encontrava o antigo líder do clã Uchiha (Madara era o atual), o líder do clã Uzumaki e o líder do clã Senju, Hashirama._

_- O que houve?_

_- Mito, minha filha... Eu e estes homens andamos conversando, e não está sendo vista com bons olhos a proximidade entre você e Madara._

_- Mas...!_

_- A rivalidade entre Senjus e Uchihas ainda é muito forte. E nós, Uzumakis, devemos ficar do lado dos Senjus, mesmo que muitos Uchihas nos ajudem, ou sejam nossos amigos... – havia uma indireta nesse "amigos"._

_- Mas nossa união não poderia amenizar essa rivalidade? – ela corou – I-isso, claro, se realmente fôssemos mais que amigos..._

_- Por enquanto, não. – disse o antigo líder dos Uchiha - É algo que uma união de clãs não resolveria. Deveria ser algo maior. Então, se for para se envolver com alguém fora da família, que seja com algum parente distante._

_- O que está insinuando? – Madara perguntou, já prevendo o que seria dito, e não gostando nem um pouco._

_- Como agradecimento pela ajuda dos Senju e para manter a linhagem dos Uzumaki na nobreza após perderem tudo nessa guerra... – o pai de Mito voltou a falar – E para acabar com os boatos sobre vocês... Decidimos que você e Hashirama vão se casar._

_- O quê? – ela fitou o Senju, que estava cabisbaixo – Você concorda com isso? Hein, Hashirama?_

_- Eu não acho má idéia. Sempre te admirei à distância. – confessou – Porém, já deixei claro que não irei obrigá-la a nada. Pense e me dê uma resposta._

_- A resposta dela é não! – vociferou Madara – Acho isso um cúmulo! Se o problema são boatos, é só nos afastarmos! Vocês Senjus, como sempre, querem se sair bem em tudo, não é? Você principalmente, Hashirama!_

_- Não é isso, Mad-_

_- Pra mim chega! – e saiu do recinto, furioso._

_- Espera, Madara! – ela foi atrás dele._

_Madara não era de se irritar facilmente; porém, quando se irritava, era para valer._

_Foram para algum beco onde nenhum curioso lhes importunaria._

_- Mito, isso não está certo! Você sabe, não sabe?_

_- Eu... Eu sei, mas..._

_- Então, vamos fugir!_

_- Q-quê?!_

_- Vamos fugir e ser felizes! Se aqui não dá, deve haver algum lugar que dê! Onde não tenhamos mais que fazer nada escondido!_

_- Madara... – seus olhos encheram d'água – Madara, fico muito feliz de te ver tão disposto a isso, mas... Isso é loucura! Não posso abandonar minha família! Não posso dar as costas a quem me ajudou!_

_- Está dizendo que vai aceitar a proposta?_

_- Parece que é o único jeito de recuperar a honra do meu clã... E nossas riquezas...- Não acredito no que estou ouvindo..._

_- Entenda! Eu não posso abandoná-los! Essa é minha vila agora!_

_- Você nem ama aquele cara!_

_Um silêncio instalou-se entre os dois._

_Um silêncio perturbador._

_Um silêncio que prenunciava o que mais temiam._

_- Me desculpe... Madara... Mas nossa história termina aqui._

_- É... Então é assim... Eu pensei que você fosse diferente, Mito. No fim, você também prefere os Senju. Dá mais valor aos Senju. E agora, casando, se tornará um deles no papel._

_- Pára... Não fala assim... – pedia, com a voz embargada – Você sabe que eu queria falar com meu pai sobre nós, mas nunca houve oportunidade, e agora, com essa rivalidade tão grande... No futuro talvez seja possível, Hashirama parece mais tolerante e pregará essa tolerância, então...!_

_- Cala a boca!_

_Ela arregalou os olhos, e ele lhe deu as costas, afastando-se._

_- P-peraí! – ela agarrou seu braço, do qual ele se desvencilhou bruscamente._

_- Você já fez sua escolha. Agora vá e corra pros braços do seu noivo, futura Senju._

* * *

**Aaaaaaai geeeeeeeeeente... )': Com isso, encerra-se os capítulos, e o próximo será o epílogo. Aproveitem!**_  
_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Oi, gente! :D'**

**Eu tinha falado que este seria o epílogo, mas acabou ficando grande demais HAHAHAHAHA então resolvi dividi-lo e postar a primeira parte como capítulo. Porém, este foge do padrão "presente - passado", pois achei que ficaria mais interessante assim rs.  
**

* * *

Desde aquele dia, Mito e Madara raramente se viram.

Ele foi convidado à cerimônia de casamento, mas não compareceu. Alegou estar ocupado com alguma missão - e realmente estava, numa longa missão que resolveu pegar justo na semana do casamento.

Mito devia passar a imagem da recém-casada plenamente satisfeita, quando por dentro estava em pedaços. Assinar a certidão de casamento era assinar que estava oficialmente comprometida com um homem que até respeitava, porém não amava.

E aquele que ela amava certamente lhe odiava agora que era parte da família Senju.

Mas não foi ódio que demonstrou quando estavam na caverna, era... Ressentimento.

A ela, pelo menos, não era dirigido nenhum ódio. E sentiu-se culpada por esse alívio egoísta. Contudo, era seu consolo diante de tanto sofrimento.

* * *

_Cinco anos se passaram, e a Vila do Turbilhão foi restaurada. Os Uzumaki até então hospedados com os Senju voltaram para lá, e Mito permaneceu ao lado do marido. _

_A rivalidade entre Senjus e Uchihas já estava ficando insuportável, e Hashirama decidiu que estava na hora de pedir uma trégua àquele clã. Madara ficou relutante, mas os demais Uchiha concordaram._

_Juntos, fundaram a Vila da Folha (Konoha). Precisavam agora eleger quem seria o líder._

_A maioria dos moradores escolheu Hashirama. _

_Para Madara, aquilo era um absurdo. Ele achava que os Uchiha estavam sendo subjugados, que deveriam estar no poder no lugar dos Senju, mas ninguém quis ouvi-lo, pois não queriam confusão. Estavam satisfeitos._

_Revoltado, Madara trancou-se em sua moradia,, e alguns Uchiha comentaram com Hashirama a possibilidade de Konoha ser atacada dependendo da fúria daquele homem impulsivo._

_Até que, numa reunião com os Conselheiros, Mito sugeriu um certo plano para persuadir Madara._

_- Pode ser perigoso... Você pode acabar morrendo! – um dos conselheiros disse, preocupado._

_- Mas talvez seja o melhor jeito de conseguir arrancar dele alguma coisa. Eu sei que no passado ele já teve interesse por mim... – manteve-se impassível falando que somente ele teve interesse – Além disso, há a rivalidade com meu marido. Para ele, seria uma chance de se vingar. Dificilmente esse plano dará errado._

_Após pesar prós e contras, chegaram a um consenso: Mito iria seduzir Madara, mas apenas os presentes na reunião saberiam disso._

_- Espero que saiba o que está fazendo. – murmurou Hashirama quando chegaram em casa._

_- É claro que sei. Não precisa se preocupar. Sairei ilesa._

_- Tem certeza?_

_Ela estranhou aquele tom de voz, e o fitou:_

_- Como assim?_

_- Não quero que sofra._

_Mito queria manter-se indiferente. Completamente indiferente. Tão indiferente a ponto de simular uma indignação diante de tamanha audácia._

_Porém, o rubor que invadiu seu rosto a traiu._

_- Escuta, Hashirama... – ela disse, tentando não gaguejar – Eu... Eu já superei esse passado. Nos casamos, cuidamos bem de Konoha, no futuro teremos filhos... Eu abri mão dele por tudo isso._

_- Sim, mas... Você vai acabar revivendo esse passado. E não quero te ver abalada. – ele afagou seu rosto com as costas da mão – Mito... Eu sei que nunca consegui entrar em seu coração como ele entrou. Se é que realmente consegui entrar. – suspirou e, abraçando-a, prosseguiu – Eu não te amava quando nos casamos, mas aprendi a te amar com o tempo. E quero que você seja feliz, Mito. Então, faça o que quiser. Pode esquecer de mim quando pôr o plano em ação. Só peço que não esqueça de Konoha._

_Ela havia conseguido não gaguejar, mas agora não conseguia segurar as lágrimas._

_- Eu não te mereço, Hashirama... – sussurrava, enquanto retribuía o abraço – Me perdoe... Me perdoe por não conseguir te corresponder ainda..._

_- Shhh... Não se torture... Essas coisas acontecem naturalmente... Mas você tem sido uma esposa maravilhosa, Mito. De verdade._

_Ela não conseguia falar mais nada. Em silêncio, permitiu que as lágrimas caíssem._

_Deitaram-se, mas, diferente das outras noites, sem abraços ou sexo. Permaneceram apenas de mãos dadas. Pois sabiam que, mesmo que nunca vivessem um amor intenso, continuariam sendo companheiros, e aquele singelo gesto simbolizava tal união._

_No dia seguinte, a ruiva dirigiu-se ao Distrito Uchiha e pediu para chamarem Madara, pois precisava conversar em particular com ele._

_Sempre evitaram se olhar desde que brigaram. _

_Naquele dia, porém, seus olhos se cruzaram e... _

_...o tempo parecia ter parado._

_Ou voltado. _

_Pois tudo de bom que viveram, antes suprimido na memória, veio à tona._

_E a tensão podia ser sentida no ar._

_Até que Madara indagou:_

_- O que quer comigo?_

_- Me acompanhe. Tenho uma proposta interessante para você, Uchiha._

_Ele sabia que havia algo estranho. Mito nunca o havia procurado. E nunca mais havia falado com ele a sós, isso quando se falavam. Na verdade, não lembrava de ter conversado com ela desde aquele fatídico dia. Apenas se olhavam constrangidos em reuniões de Senjus e Uchihas._

_"Ela está aprontando alguma. Eu deveria matá-la agora mesmo.", pensava, enquanto observava aonde era levado._

_- Vamos sair de Konoha? O quão "particular" é esse assunto?_

_Então ela o encarou com um sorriso sensual, e, de certa forma, melancólico:_

_- O suficiente para ninguém jamais saber._

* * *

Adentrou a mansão dos Senju no meio da madrugada. O sol ainda não dava sinal de nascer.

Na sala, seu marido a esperava tomando chá e lendo documentos importantes.

- Hashirama? – perguntou retoricamente, surpresa – Não deveria estar dormindo?

- Deveria, mas mesmo se eu tentasse não conseguiria. – confessou, deixando os papéis sobre a mesinha e fitando-a – Venha cá.

- Eu... Vou tomar um banho primeiro. – respondeu, ruborizando.

Mesmo que ele tenha pedido para esquecê-lo enquanto exercia o plano, sua boa índole não permitiu que esquecesse totalmente.

Esperava que o banho lavasse um pouco da culpa que sentia, e a lembrança dos toques e beijos de Madara, que o tempo todo lhe vinham à mente.

Ao voltar, ajoelhou-se ao lado do líder Senju.

- Você... Conseguiu o que queria? – ele percebeu o duplo sentido da questão – Er... D-digo... S-sobre descobrir os planos dele...

Ambos se sentiam constrangidos. Porém, iriam ignorar o que obviamente havia acontecido, e focar no que realmente importava.

- Sim. – Mito o fitou seriamente – Vai ser hoje, Hashirama. Madara irá atacar Konoha hoje.

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Ele não disse a hora?

- Não. Só o dia. Temos que nos preparar para a batalha agora mesmo.

Doía-lhe a idéia de lutar contra o homem que amava, mas, naquele momento, ela não podia pensar como a "injustiçada pelo destino": havia uma família e uma vila para defender.

Mesmo que o inimigo não lhe despertasse um traço de ódio.

- Mito... Vá descansar um pouco. Quando o sol nascer, farei um pronunciamento para todos se prepararem e ficarem em alerta.

- Tudo bem.

Ela levantou-se em direção ao quarto, quando Hashirama a segurou pelo punho.

- Tem certeza que quer lutar dessa vez?

- Essa não é uma opção. É um dever.

O moreno observou aquele olhar triste, porém determinado, e suspirou, soltando-a. Se estava tão disposta assim, não poderia impedi-la.

* * *

O tempo foi passando, e nada de Madara aparecer. Manhã, tarde... Todos estavam aflitos.

Para Mito, era um pesadelo que precisava logo de um fim.

Cada minuto era agonizante.

Cada hora era irritante.

A ansiedade já estava quase se sobrepondo à calma que tinha que manter.

Até que, à noite, de repente um rosnado estrondoso pôde ser ouvido.

Assustados, os moradores da vila observaram a silhueta de uma raposa se aproximar e destruir tudo o que encontrava pela frente.

E, em suas costas, estava Madara Uchiha.

- Mas essa é... A Raposa de Nove Caudas? – Mito perguntou, de olhos arregalados – Como ele a conseguiu?

- Não sei, mas ela parece hipnotizada... Parece estar sendo controlada por ele. – deduziu Hashirama – Se fosse só ele talvez pudéssemos lutar dentro da vila mesmo, mas com a bijuu não dá. Temos que afastá-los daqui.

Ao se aproximarem da fera e do vingador solitário, Hashirama gritou:

- Seu problema é só comigo, não é, Madara? Podemos resolver isso em outro lugar, mas não destrua Konoha!

Ele daria uma resposta atravessada para aquele ultrajante Senju.

E então avistou uma certa ruiva ao seu lado, com um olhar suplicante.

"Droga...", pensou.

- Só aceito lutar fora da vila com uma condição: se eu vencer, serei o Hokage!

Murmurinhos começaram. Vários ninjas chegaram a Hashirama dizendo que aquilo era loucura, que seria entregar o poder a um ditador.

- Prefiro arriscar essa loucura em vez de deixar tudo e todos serem destruídos. – respondeu, virando-se para Mito para saber qual seria sua reação.

- Sabe que... Esse "vencer" dele significa... Matar, não é?

- Sim... Eu sei.

Ela engoliu em seco, olhando de um para o outro. Lamentava que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto, mas... Agora era tarde demais.

- Aceito sua condição, Madara. – o Senju disse.

- Ótimo. – ele fez um selo que sumiu com a Kyuubi – Me siga. Os demais ficam aqui. – falou, olhando de relance para Mito.

Ela fingiu concordar com isso.

Quando eles saíram de Konoha, Mito dirigiu-se ao portão da vila, alegando que iria vigiar os arredores para o caso de haver aliados de Madara por ali.

O que fez foi fugir sorrateiramente e, usando um animal rastreador que possuía, chegou ao local que mais tarde seria conhecido como Vale do Fim, onde Madara e Hashirama travavam sua batalha épica.

Estavam tão concentrados que não notaram sua presença. Ela ficou escondida, observando. Queria poder fazer alguma coisa, mas não sabia o que. E cada vez mais se sentia inútil.

Até que viu Hashirama conseguindo tirar a Kyuubi do controle de Madara. Porém, ele estava fraco por causa da luta. Só tinha forças para continuar domando a fera, ou para voltar a lutar contra o Uchiha. Porém, liberando a Kyuubi, esta poderia matar ambos e depois voltar para Konoha, atacando-a em vingança por ser controlada à força.

Então Mito percebeu o que poderia fazer por aqueles dois.


	6. Capítulo 6

Com as mãos, a Uzumaki preparou um jutsu de selamento.

Quando Madara estava prestes a golpear Hashirama, parou ao notar a Kyuubi transformando-se numa massa de chakra, que seguia para um ponto atrás das árvores.

- Não pode ser... – murmurou.

- É a...? – o outro comentou, sem precisar terminar a pergunta.

Chocados, os dois homens observaram Mito surgir dentre as árvores, arfando, apoiando-se no tronco com uma mão, e a outra sobre o ventre.

- O que você fez? – Madara gritou, correndo até ela.

- Eu... Selei a Kyuubi dentro de mim.

- Você não devia ter feito isso! – disse Hashirama, aproximando-se também – E se não agüentasse?

- Eu iria morrer levando a Kyuubi comigo.

- Como consegue dizer isso com tanta tranquilidade? – o Uchiha estava tão revoltado que nem pensava em disfarçar sua preocupação – Você é louca!

- Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa!

- Grrr...Não devia ter se envolvido nisso!

- Sabe que já estou envolvida há muito tempo!

Um constrangedor silêncio instalou-se ali, e Hashirama o quebrou.

- Mito... Você está se sentindo bem?

- Sim... Acho que meu chakra está se adaptando muito bem ao da Kyuubi.

- Pode ter efeitos colaterais a qualquer momento... Pode ter um ponto fraco no selo... Você foi mesmo muito precipitada!

- Me desculpe, mas... Não me arrependo. Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer por vocês dois. – eles ficaram surpresos e ela prosseguiu – Eu... Sei que vocês vão lutar até que alguém morra... E não posso evitar isso... Mas se eu podia evitar que os dois acabassem morrendo... Não me importo com esse sacrifício. Então não me venham com sermão!

Eles se entreolharam, e Madara disse:

- Se ela quer assim, então vamos terminar essa luta dignamente.

- Vamos...

Hashirama deu meia volta, e Madara lançou um último olhar para Mito.

Ela conseguia suportar o chakra de uma fera gigante dentro dela, mas...

Não podia suportar aquele olhar de Madara.

Aquele olhar desolado.

Aquele olhar pesaroso.

Aquele olhar de um adeus definitivo.

Pois seu chakra já estava esgotado.

O que lhe restava ele pretendia usar naquele golpe contra Hashirama.

E ele poderia tê-lo usado quando este se distraiu olhando o chakra da Kyuubi sendo sugado numa direção qualquer.

Mas toda a racionalidade que possuía se esvaiu diante da possibilidade de Mito estar sentenciando a própria morte ao se tornar jinchuuriki.

Perdeu a grande chance de acabar com Hashirama porque queria ver com seus próprios olhos o que tinha acontecido a ela.

Ela...

É verdade que já havia conversado com uma certa pessoa sobre a possibilidade de ser ressuscitado, mas estava confiante de que não era ali que a morte lhe acometeria. Acreditava que finalmente venceria Hashirama.

Dominaria Konoha, e... Poderia tomar Mito como esposa.

Mas ele seria para sempre o assassino do Primeiro Hokage. Não iria manchar a imagem de Mito casar com um cara desses?

Talvez fosse melhor que voltasse para a Vila do Turbilhão.

Constatar que nem se tornando Hokage poderia ter a mulher que amava lhe deixava mais enfurecido.

Ódio... Quanto ódio tinha naquele momento...

Ficou imóvel, aguardando o ataque final de Hashirama.

- Pode vir, Senju. Estou esgotado de chakra. A vitória é sua.

- Mas... Madara... Tem certeza disso? Não precisamos ir tão longe... Posso te dar um bom cargo lá na vila e...!

- "Bom cargo"?! Eu não quero um "bom cargo", Hashirama, eu quero O MELHOR cargo. Quero provar a superioridade dos Uchiha. Mas, já que não é possível... Prefiro morrer a me juntar a você. – destilou, enojado.

A admiração que tinha por aquele homem tornou-se uma inveja incontrolável.

Por suas habilidades, por ser querido pelo povo, por ser Hokage, mas, principalmente... Por ter lhe tirado aquela que o fazia querer ser diferente e deixar qualquer rancor para trás.

Sim... Ele estava disposto a mudar por ela.

Mas, quando até a chance de ser feliz ao seu lado lhe foi tirada, qualquer resquício de sentimentos bons que possuía foi tomado pelos ruins.

Reencontrá-la aquela noite, tê-la em seus braços e possuí-la com um cuidado que jamais imaginou que pudesse ter com uma mulher, por pouco não o fez desistir de tudo.

Mas já havia ido longe demais. Seu ego clamava por justiça. Mesmo seu conceito de justiça contrariando a justiça da maioria.

Contrariando a justiça daquela irritante e encantadora Uzumaki.

Hashirama suspirou, lastimoso.

Mito, ao longe, virou o rosto na direção oposta à deles, fechando os olhos.

Era agora.

O Senju preparou-se para dar o último golpe. Entretanto, antes de desferi-lo, aproximou-se do Uchiha e murmurou:

- Você sabe que tem algo no qual eu nunca consegui te vencer.

Madara arregalou os olhos.

- Do que está falando?

- Você sabe muito bem.

Ele bufou.

- Apenas acabe logo com isso.

- Como quiser.

"Pelo menos nisso... Eu..."

E o corpo de Madara foi lançado ao rio, sendo arrastado pelo mesmo.

"Mas de que adianta, se nem pude ficar com ela?"

Sua consciência sumia.

"Nem... Pude..."

Não havia certeza se aquilo o mataria, porém era o mais provável que acontecesse.

Hashirama pendeu ao chão, exausto.

Mito, caminhando com dificuldade, passou por ele, ajoelhando-se em frente ao rio.

Inclinou-se, abraçando fortemente a si mesma.

E suas lágrimas misturavam-se àquela água agitada.

A água que, como o destino anos atrás, arrastou seu grande amor para longe dela.

* * *

**Ai, gente... )':**

**Com isso, a fanfic se aproxima do fim. O próximo capítulo já é o epílogo.  
**


	7. Epílogo

Com a ajuda de suas empregadas, Mito colocou um confortável quimono e ajeitou os coques do cabelo, agora grisalhos, para receber uma visita muito especial: Kushina, aquela que seria a nova jinchuuriki da Kyuubi.

Seu marido já havia falecido há alguns anos, de velhice. Mas Mito tinha grande longevidade por causa da descendência Uzumaki.

Sua parente distante da Vila do Turbilhão chegou, e estava visivelmente apavorada com a idéia de ter o espírito de uma raposa cruel aprisionada em seu corpo. Mas Mito, com toda bondade e calma, confortou aquela criança, explicando que não teria problema em ser jinchuuriki se houvesse amor para conter o ódio daquela fera.

Seu conselho, então, era simplesmente... Amar. Se encher de amor, pois isso domaria a Kyuubi.

Foi o que Mito fez, amando Hashirama, a criança que teve com ele, seus netos Tsunade e Nawaki (que, infelizmente, faleceu aos doze anos), o povo da Vila da Folha e da Vila do Turbilhão e, também... Nunca esquecendo o homem que mais amou: Madara Uchiha.

Hashirama sabia que o sentimento de Mito por ele jamais teria tamanha intensidade, mas lhe bastava que, a seu modo, ela tivesse aprendido a amá-lo, aceitando-o como marido e cultivando uma convivência pacífica até o fim.

A Uzumaki torcia, do fundo do coração, para que Kushina pudesse viver o grande amor que nem ela nem sua neta puderam. Pois Tsunade havia perdido seu noivo, Dan, durante a guerra.

Após falar sobre ser jinchuuriki, Mito conversou sobre assuntos mais leves com a pequena ruiva. E, quando esta foi embora, dirigiu-se ao jardim da casa para apreciar as flores.

"Será que eu devia ter falado sobre nosso ponto fraco? A hora do parto? Não... Ela é muito nova pra saber disso... Mas vou cuidar para que no momento certo ela seja alertada", pensava, lembrando do susto que levou ao dar à luz, pois o selo da Kyuubi enfraqueceu e esta quase escapou. Por sorte Hashirama estava lá para contê-la.

Divagava, lembrando de como ficou feliz quando pegou o bebê no colo e viu que estava bem. Até que Tsunade chegou de repente.

- Vó... Preciso de um conselho.

- Fique à vontade, meu anjo. Venha, sente comigo ali.

A loira parecia muito sem-graça.

- O que foi?

- Er... – ela coçou a cabeça, nervosa – É que... Sabe o Jiraiya?

- Sei...

- Ele é apaixonado por mim desde criança e-

- Agora me conte uma novidade.

- Vó! – ela exclamou, rubra.

- Haha, desculpe, não resisti... Continue.

- Então... Er... Eu... Eu estava pensando se... Se seria uma boa idéia dar uma chance a ele. Sabe? Pra ver se... Me apaixono e esqueço o Dan. – seu semblante ganhou a tristeza que já se tornava corriqueira para aquela jovem de coração despedaçado.

E Mito conhecia bem essa sensação.

- Tsunade... Não acho que seja uma boa idéia.

- Por que?

- Porque você ainda gosta muito do Dan... E pode fazer seu amigo sofrer. Você vai se pressionar para gostar dele, mas as chances disso acontecer são poucas. Acho que você tem que aproveitar que pode escolher com quem namorar e casar, em vez de se prender numa relação assim.

- Mas-

- Eu entendo sua dor, meu anjo... Mas pense: seria certo encher o Jiraiya de esperança? Só se envolva com ele se realmente estiver sentindo alguma coisa, mesmo que mínima. Mas nunca por pena ou para "substituir" alguém.

- Vó...

- Hum?

- Você amava o vovô?

Por essa ela não esperava.

Não conseguiu esconder o espanto no olhar.

- Por que isso agora?

- É que... Vocês sempre me pareceram mais amigos do que um casal, sei lá. Não que isso seja exatamente ruim, mas... Enfim...

Mito sorriu gentilmente.

- Digamos que... Éramos um "casal de amigos".

- Você foi obrigada a casar com ele?

- De certa forma, sim. Como Uzumaki, era meu dever.

- E você... Amava outro?

Ela ainda sorria, mas abaixou a cabeça.

- Tsunade... Só seu avô sabia disso, mas... Sim.

- O vovô sabia?!

- Sabia. Mas ele soube lidar com isso. E eu tive que saber lidar também. As circunstâncias da época nos levaram a essa situação. Podia ter dado errado, mas acabou dando certo. Só que você... – voltou a fitar a jovem – Você não precisa se arriscar assim. Você tem liberdade de escolher. Não precisa cumprir nenhum dever, a não ser o de ser feliz com aquele que amar.

- E se... Eu não conseguir amar ninguém além do Dan, nem do jeito que você amou o vovô?

- Eu não sei... Só sei que você não deve se obrigar a nada, pois não precisa. Se não conseguir esquecer o Dan, guarde esse sentimento com você. Mas não deixe de tentar ser feliz nas outras áreas da vida. Por exemplo, como ninja-médica... Você tem um potencial enorme.

Ela não respondeu. Apenas abraçou a avó e, em seu colo, permitiu-se chorar – vontade que continha desde que havia chegado.

"Tentar se fazer de forte deve ser hereditário...", Mito pensava, enquanto ela mesma segurava as lágrimas enquanto confortava a neta.

Para falar a verdade, já havia segurado por tanto tempo, por tantos anos, que já não era uma dificuldade.

Mas não havia um dia que não lembrasse de Madara.

Quando Tsunade parou de chorar, elas lancharam juntas, e Mito a levou no portão.

A loira já tinha dado alguns passos, quando se virou e disse num tom malicioso:

- Esqueci de dizer, mas o Jiraiya fez amizade com um aspirante a ninja lá da Academia, o Minato... E ele contou que está encantado com aquela menina nova que veio da sua vila, vó! A Kushina. Ela veio aqui hoje, né?

- Sim, sim. Ela é uma graça.

- Me pergunto se esses dois vão dar certo...

- Agora que você falou, estou com um ótimo pressentimento sobre isso.

- Jura? Porque eu também fiquei!

- Hehe... Vamos torcer por eles.

Assim, elas acenaram para se despedir.

Mito voltou para o jardim, fitando o céu azulado, com o vento carregando as nuvens.

Seria cruel, e até ingrato, dizer que se arrependia da vida que escolheu. Mas a saudade de Madara era inevitável.

Às vezes, em seus maiores delírios, questionava se ele havia mesmo morrido, e se voltaria para fazer de novo aquela louca proposta de fugir. Mesmo sabendo que ela, de novo, diria não.

Porém, em seus pensamentos, ela podia imaginar que sim, largaria tudo para ficar ao lado dele, mesmo como uma renegada. Como seria viver numa adrenalina assim?

Nunca saberia a resposta.

Mas a vantagem disso é que podia imaginar mil e uma possibilidades.

Era sua diversão secreta, assim como, um dia, foi desvendar os mistérios de Madara e acabou se apaixonando por ele no processo.

Lembrava da noite onde um tentou usar o outro, cada um com seu objetivo.

Em suas reflexões, concluiu que, no fundo, ambos acabaram se usando pelo mesmo motivo: entregar-se completamente a quem se ama. Mesmo que fosse a primeira e última vez.

Ainda assim...

Ao menos essa sensação puderam conhecer.

* * *

**Então, gente... Esse é o fim da minha fanfic MadaMito. ;_;**

**Foi difícil pensar nas últimas linhas. Nada parecia bom o suficiente. E ainda não parece, mas fazer o que, uma hora tinha que acabar, né? ):  
**

**Quis escrever uma história com uma melancolia bonita, algo triste e ao mesmo tempo poético, que é ao que o amor sofrido remete. A inspiração pra essa fanfic foi tanta que o que deveria ser uma one-shot virou uma longfic que, a princípio, teria 4 capítulos + epílogo, e acabou tendo 6 + epílogo porque sou dessas. -q **

**E confesso que me envolvi tanto com esse casal que pra mim já é canon HAHAHAHAHAHAHA mas se o Kishi mostrar alguma coisa, certamente só vai ser algo unilateral por parte do Madara. Bom, melhor do que nada, né? 8D**

**Obrigada a todos que acompanharam essa história que amei tanto escrever! X3 Pelas reviews, vejo que estão conseguindo captar exatamente o que eu queria passar! Fico muito feliz com isso! E lisongeada com os elogios! :'D  
**

**obs: espero que tenham gostado dos fanservices MinaKushi e DanTsu, não pude resistir rs.**


End file.
